


A Cat`s Heat/Rut

by FallenAngelForever



Series: The Omegas [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: The practice match at Nekoma has been distributed by a certain cat`s Heat/Rut





	A Cat`s Heat/Rut

Hey guys,  
Sadly no this isn't the third part of the omegas but I do plan to write it soon,  
I just have no idea on pairings  
Please comment below,   
anyone can be an Alpha or a Omega,  
The pairing can have more than two people if you want,  
if there anything you want to add just let me know  
I am open to adding other kinks/tags  
Also let me know if its a heat or a rut that triggers the whole thing.


End file.
